haunted
by kokorodragon
Summary: sakura hears something, sakura feels something, somthing's after Sakura. Things go into chaos as a sory of mystery, betryal, and romance occur. non yaoi or yuri
1. calling

**koko chan: god, i write so many freaking naruto fics and never finish them XD XD XD **

another one shot 

===== 

Sakura stood up from her bed, something had waken her. Something made her suddenly spring her up from her bed. As she listens though, she can hear nothing, just the wind playing with the trees. If Sakura ever gotten back to bed though, she knew it would bother her the rest of the night. Taking her jacket, Sakura decided to go on a stroll, but when she touches the door knob, she felt cold. Like something was embracing her. Quickly Sakura turned around, nothing there. Nothing was there. That was it. Sakura quickly left the house, running to where ever her feet took her. 

Her inner self kept screaming at her to go to Sasuke's house, but she knew, she knew he would just tell her to go away. Like every other time. Sakura couldn't go to Naruto's house, because he'e a deep sleeper, nothing could wake him. She could go to Kakashi's, but she had no idea where he lived. Seeing her only choice, she turned and made her way to a place she new she could be safe. A place nothing could catch her. Silently, Sakura ondered what she was running from. Why she was running from it. Sakura took another turn and stood in front of the secreat place. 

Her and Ino's flower field. Sakura laid down on the sweet flowers. The scent filling her nose. She then stood up again and looked around. Something was still there, something was..Sakura suddenl;y felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around she saw shadows, then she felt them taking over her. Still afraid, Sakura reached in her pocket for a kunai, then she remembered, she was in her cloth shorts, tank top, and jacket. No kunai. 

Sakura fell down in agony, pain struck all over her. She could hear voices whispering in her ear. Taunting her, telling her she was weak. Telling her she was like dead weight. Sakura grabbed her head and rolled on the fieled, thinking to herself, that she was scred. Sakura couldn't understand anymore. She felt childhood memories go in her. Times she met Ino, times she first saw Sasuke. The voice kept whispering, Sakura couldn't take it anymore. When she brought out a rose, with a pointed end, she was on the verge of stabbing herself when the voice whispered something in her ear. Causing Sakura drop her weapon. Sakura looked up, and sat up, the voices were gone. Things were normal and she could hear someone calling her, looking up, she saw Naruto, Sasuke, adn Kakashi. 

Sakura asked her companions what had brought them hear, Kakashi said he was doing research when he saw Sakura running. He then followed Sakura, then he said before he caught up wioth her that he sensed a dark chakura growing near Sakura. Sasuke obviously felt it too and ran to wake Naruto. Then by the time they got there, they found Sakura laying on the grass with a rose in hand. 

Sakura smiled weakly at them, she knew though, that the voice would come again, and maybe again. Only because, she knew what the voice whispered..So Sakura smiled at them and got up, they each offered her a walk to her house. Knowing that only she just wanted to walk with Sasuke, Sakura declined and walked away. When she entered her room she looked up in her window. 

Slowly, Sakura went to her bed and fell asleep, wondering where and when, the next time this would happen to her. 

Outside, someone was watching her, sitting on a branch, the figure smirked at her. As he turned around into the moonlight, two Sharigan eyes were visible. Now he knew, Sakura. He used his Sharugan eyes to look into Sakura's mind, but first putting her in a illusion. He reapeated what he said that very night. 

"Now Sakura, I want you even more..." 

====== 

**koko: .:ducks:. gya!! No flames!!! it was either Itachi or Orochimaru, and i liked Itachi better so there!!! T_T This really turned out weird... **


	2. falling

**Koko chan: wow...ppl actually liked this fic... XD haha, it was suppiose tp be a one shot but i guess i'll turn it into a fic. so, what should i do... **

.:writer's block:. 

...yeah. 

.:hour later:. 

oh..i think i know what to do now... 

====== 

_

Watching me, watching me, 

_

I can feel you pull me down, 

Fearing you, loving you. 

I won't let you pull me down... 

-evanessance 

Sakura stood there with Sasuke, each waiting for Naruto and Kakashi. Silence fell both of them. Sasuke looking at Sakura time to time because of the awkward silence from her. Sakura, looking behind her every couple of min. afraid of what might happen to her. Both stood there. Waiting. Until Sakura finally broke the silence. 

"Ne, Sasuke kun? Do you believe in ghosts?" Sakura asked the silent Uchiha. 

Sasuke looked at her for a brief second then turned back to his sight ont he wall. "Why." He asked, but sounded more like a demand. 

"No reason." Sakura said, both went back to silence. 

For once, Sasuke actually said something without something talking to him first, "Sakura, what were you doing last night?" 

Sakura glanced over to Sasuke who kept staring ahead of himself, "A walk, why?" 

"Three in the morning?" 

"I couldn't sleep." 

Sasuke had enough of this he turned his head to Sakura and said, "Kakashi was the one that got there first, he said or assumed you were attacked." 

"No seriously, I was just laying there." 

"Then what about the Chakura?" Sasuke asked, he was really getting impatient. 

"I didn't feel any, must've been your imagination." 

"Was it my imagination that woke both me and Kakashi up?" 

Sakura stiffened, this was not going good. 

"Yeah, woke me up too!!!" Sakura and Sasuke both turned around to come face to face with the Ramen freak himself. 

"Ohayo!!! Sakura chan!!!" Naruto yelled as he hugged Sakura, who pushed him off. 

"Idiot, I had to drag you out of bed." Sasuke said over to Naruto. 

"Hey! I got up didn't I?!" 

"Only because Kakashi came over and said he'll promise you some ramen." 

"Oh yeah, hey! He still needs to buy me some!!!" Naruto cried. 

Sakura sweatdropped. Then she looked over in the trees._'But I need to tell someone..'_ Sakura thought. 

About two hours later Kakashi finally showed up, then after the lecture from Naruto and Sakura he asigned the mission. 

"Yosh[good], today we'll be finding this," Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a herb. "We need to gather as many as we can, but, we can't. So, since there is so little of these around, we'll pack about five per person. Now go on you little ninja wanna be's" Kakashi motioned his team to leave. Then he glanced at Sakura. Picking up his Icha Icha Paradise, he dissapeared. 

--Naruto--- 

"Is this it? No, is this it? No. It this it? No. Is this- eww, no that's not it." Naruto said as he kept looking through the weeds and such. 

As the "peaceful" picking continued Naruto's ears perked up. Then he slammed hsi body onto the floor._'Someone's near! they must be plotting against the almighty Naruto!!'_ Naruto jumped up and charged at the person...who just tripped him. 

"Idiot." Naruto heard the person say. Naruto glanced up. 

"Sasuke you baka! Why'd you have to sneak up on me?!" Naruto yelled. 

"...find any?" Sasuke asked Naruto. 

"Of course I did!!!" Naruto yelled. 

Silence fell upon the two until Naruto finally said, "Okay, I didn't" 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and began to look for some herbs. Then Naruto asked, "Do you think somethings wrong with Sakura chan?" 

Sasuke just shrugged and muttered an "Aa." 

"I mean, she's always more happy. Do you think it has something to do with last night?" 

"No duh." 

"I mean, she really looked like she was in pain when she looked at us that night." 

"...." 

"So you think she's posessed?" 

"...." 

"Maybe a ghost has her!!! or worst, some weirdo drugged her!!!" 

"Naruto, shut up and look for herbs." With that, Sasuke left, leaving Naruto to ponder in his thoughts. 

"Or maybe she's gone mad! We need an excorists...or maybe..." 

--Sakura--- 

Sakura stared up in the trees. Each had their own pattern, each with an individual hieght and length. 

"There so high..." Sakura said. Feeling a bit curious, Sakura put some chakura in her feet and started to walk up the tree. She had already found her herbs because of her knowledge of where to find them. Nearing the first bracnch, Sakura stopped and sat on it. Though only the first branch it was very high up. If she fell...if she fell... 

"If I were to fall.." Sakura said to herself. 

_'How would you land?'_

Sakura turned around to the sound of the whispered voice, keeping off gaurd, Sakura lost her balance and fell... 

--Kakashi--- 

"Hmm, Sasuke has three, Naruto has zero." Kakashi said as he inspected his students herbs. "All we need is Sakura." 

"It's been half an hour though, I mean, shouldn't we look for her?" Naruto asked his sensei. 

"Hmm, you two been gone for fifteen min. So it's only fair for Sakura to have time." Kakashi said rubbing his chin. "but, Sakura knows her herbs, she could find them easily." 

"Kakahsi sensei!!! We should look for her!!" Naruto yelled. 

After a ruffled sound of leaved Sasuke aproached the two ninjas, with Sakura in his arms. "I found her on the floor, with these." Sasuke said as he held out a bag. 

Kakashi took the bag and his eyes widened. Naruto looked into the bag and said, "Hey! That's a lot of herbs! Sakura chan does know her plants!!" 

Kakashi nodded then said, "True, but if you look closely, only five of them are the ones she needed, the other ten aren't from this country." 

"How can you tell?" 

Kakashi pulled out an herb. "This one has a light tone to it. While this one," Kakashi pulled out another herb, "Has a hint of red through it." 

Naruto nodded his head, pretending to get it. 

Sasuke felt a movement in his arms and looked down to Sakura. "Eh?" Sakura blushed as she realized she was in her crush's arms so she quickly jumped off, no matter how much she liked it. As she hti her foot to the floor though she instantly fell down. 

"Sakura chan!" Naruto yelled. 

Kakashi walked over to Sakura and inspected her. "You twisted you ankle, but from the way it's twisted it doesn't look like it's from a fall." 

Sakura gritted her teeth and muttered, "Yeah, it must've had twisted when I was about to fall..." 

"Kakashi sensei, the herbs.." Sasuke said pointing to the red tinted herbs. 

"Could it be.." Kakashi mumbled. Then said out loud. "Sakura, how far were you up from the tree?" 

"I was really high, I though I was going to die!!" Sakura cried. 

"Why don't you show us where you fell." Kakashi requested. 

Sakura nodded as Naruto helped Sakura up. 

When they finally got to the tree Kakashi examined it throughly. 

"I don't get why we have to do this Kakashi sensei, Sakura's fine so we don't have to.." Naruto said. 

"Sakura, you climbed to the first branch right?" Kakashi asked. 

"Hm? Yeah." Sakura said, on the verge on falling asleep. 

"Hm, you really should've gotten more then a twisted ankle from that fall. So, concluding." 

All three of his students listened for a response. 

"Someone must've had saved Sakura." 

"But who?" Sakura asked. 

"Well, you see..." 

Everyone stared at Kakashi then he said. 

"I have no idea." 

Everyone looked like they were about to kill Kakashi, mainly Sasuke and Naruto. 

===== 

** that was so weird XD hahahahaha yeah. it was opkay though :3 **


	3. suspecting

**koko chan: yeah, just to avoid some review flames things. not to be mean to anyone, but here's some answer's to the quesrions ppl asked. **

q: does itachi love sakura? 

a: hmm, need to work w/ the plot to see if i should do that 

q: is this an itachiXsaku fic? 

a: maybe, maybe not. like i said, i have to work with the plot(if i have one XD) 

q: the stranger is obvious... 

a: okay, wasn't really a question but i get that. nope, i'm sure we all know he he is ^_~ but remeber, this is mainly told on Sakura's side of the story, so bear w/ me 

q: is there going to be a love triangle? 

a: ..maaaaybe... 

q: isn't sasuXsakuXitachi triangles the best? 

a: HELL YEAH!!! 

koko chan: weird..yesh. doing this cause of boredom, 

on w/ the fic!!! woot woot. 

=======

_

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming, 

_

am I too lost to be saved, 

am I too lost? 

-evanessance 

Sakura looked out from her bedroom. Another night she couldn't sleep. Everything seemed to scary to her nowadays. When the wind made a noise, she would instantly wake up. When there was a sense of chakura nearby, she would take out a kunai. She felt so haunted. 

Wind whispered again. Now Sakura was really scared. Still picturing what had happened on the Herb mission earlier that day. What Kakashi sensei had warned her. No matter what, there was no such thing as coincidence or luck. Everything that happens, happens for a reason. This only made Sakura clutch her blankets tighter to her. 

Sakura faced toward the wall. From the corner of her eye, she saw the door open. Sakura thought it was probably her mom. So she felt at ease a little. Because of her ankle, her mom would check on her every now and then ever since she got home. So, it felt safer. Sakura felt some weight shift on the bed. It felt like her mom was sitting at the corner on the bed. Sakura kept her eyes closed. Then she felt hands on her head, stroking her hair. Sakura hard breathing slowed down. Thinking that she can finally fall asleep at ease. Sakura smiled and slowly fell asleep. The hand stopped. The window suddenly flew opened. Winds flew everywhere. Then she felt something weird, something strange. Sakura looked to her side and saw nothing. Sitting straight up Sakura quickly glanced around her room. Sakura stared though the darkness. Then the door opened. Sakura's mom walked in asking her what was wrong and why she wasn't asleep. Sakura just stared back at her, speechless. Her mother put her arms around her signing that she was cold. She went over to the window, then asking Sakura why she left the window opened. Sakura turned her head to the window, seeing a flower. With her mother picking it up she asked Sakura why it was there. There was no response as Sakura's mom gave her the flower. Then exiting the room and closing the door, Sakura clutched the flower. 

..a forget-me-not... 

Sakura fell in deep silence, she refused to fall asleep. After that, she started to doze off, then falling asleep. 

A figure stood outside Sakura's window. "Your so gullible Sakura, i'll have so much fun playing with you" 

--morning--- 

"what!? Your going ona mission!? So soon!?!?" Sakura nearly yelled at her parenst. 

"Yes dear, it may just take a month or two though." Sakura's father reassured her. 

"But..." 

"Plus, the herbs Kakashi gave us seems to be working wonders on your ankle, you'll be fine." Sakura's mother told her. 

"This is soooo not fair..." 

"Train to be a ninja, then maybe you can join us." With that, her parents left. Leaving Sakura to care for herself. 

"Hell no! After last night! No way!!!" Sakura jumped up, grabbing a piece of toast, she darted out the door. 

--team 7--- 

"Sakura chan!!!!" Naruto yelled, then givign Sakura a death grip. 

"..naruto..." Sakura glared at the ramen freak who let go of her. 

"Good morning Sasuke kun!" Sakura yelled. 

"Aa." Sasuke replied, not really giving any thought. 

Shrugging Sakura opened up her bag to make sure she had all her kunais, after all. She did leave in a hurry. Digging into ehr bag, her fingers hit something, pulling it out Sakura looked at it sadly. 

"Eh? What's that Sakura chan?" Naruto asked leaning over. 

"What does it look like? It's a flower." Sakura said to Naruto. 

"What kind?" 

"A.." 

"A forget-me-not." Sakura and Naruto turned to the source of the voice[rhymes! crAZY]. 

"Good Morning Sasuke kun!!!" Ino yelled as she glomped on Sasuke. 

Sasuke pushed Ino off and went back to his leaning position. "Psh, Morning forehead girl!!!" Ino yelled. 

"You too Ino pig!!!" Sakura yelled in defense. 

"So, you got a forget-me-not eh? Who gave it to you? Everyone knows you can't deserve that powerful flower." Ino said taunting Sakura. 

"Eh? Those flowers can be used as weapons?" Naruto asked. 

"She means flower language Naruto." Sakura said. 

"Flower...language?" Naruto asked with question marks over his head. 

"I suppose, boys wouldn't know of it, you see, there are different flowers with different meanings. The sun flower means friend ship, the rose means love. Forget-me-not means true love. Which I'm sure Sakura doesn't have." The forget-me-not part perkerd up Sasuke's and Naruto's ears. 

"Shut up Ino pig!!!" Sakura started to chase Ino around. 

"What are you even doing here Ino pig?!" Sakura asked the blonde. 

"Hm? Our team gets the day off. It seems there was a murder last night. So most of the jounins and Chunnins are inspecting the place." Ino said as a matter of factly. 

"A murder?" Sasuke questioned. 

"Yup!" Ino loved it when she could tell about these things. "Listen up, and listen well. All the teams have the day off, that's why I'm here. To tell you guyz." 

"What about the murder? How many?" Naruto asked. 

"They say only three were involved." Ino said. 

"That's...not...too much.." Naruto stuttered. 

Sakura whacked Naruto. "Baka! Those are still people!" 

"And you know what they say, it's not the quality, it's the quanity." Ino said. 

"Eh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked. 

"The victims were found in a bloody mess. With kunais in their hands, and not only that, the witnesses say that they were screaming and yelling. Rumors have it, that they lost their minds and killed themselves or something." Ino said in a dark tone. 

"Gyaaa!!!" Naruto screamed bloody murder and ran behind Sakura. Sasuke just walked over next to Sakura, listening. 

"Another rumor has it that those people were in some kind of illusion, before the attack, they kept screaming about torture in two seconds, how one minute seemed like twelve hours." Ino continued. 

"Where does that sound familer..." Sasuke murured under hsi breath cauding Sakura to glance at him. 

"I-Ino, where were these people found?" Sakura asked her friend. 

"Dead. In a nearby wearhouse. I'm telling you, the people say it was so gruesome, they can't even tell who the people are." Ino said to Sakura. 

"But Ino, do you think that..." Sakura started. 

"What Sakura?" 

"I also might know something." Sakura said. 

"What Sakura chan?" Naruto asked. 

"The nearest wearhouse is two blocks aways from me and...that day, I think I remeber some girls beiing excited over something, something about...flowers." Sakura said, gripping the forget-me-not in her hands. 

"That's right...the flower shipment for our flower shop was coming yesterday...but we never got it." Ino said wide eyed. 

Naruto once again screamed bloody murder and ducked down. 

"Sakura, do you think that person could be connected to you?" Ino asked. 

"No, I barely know anyone outside the village, including inside, the main people I know are the nine rookies including me oh, and Neji, Lee san and Ten Ten." Sakura said. 

"Whatever it is, it knows you Sakura." Sasuke said surprising both Ino and Sakura. 

"What do you mean Sasuke kun?" Sakura asked. 

"How do they know where your house was? How did they know when to attack? Sakura, they not only know you, they know everyone around you." Sasuke said. 

"...that must be one of the longest sentence i've heard you say." Naruto commented. 

"Your ruining the drama here." Ino said to Naruto, who was still behind Sakura. 

"Wait! Sakura, your mom and dad are chunnins right?!" Ino asked. 

"yeah." Sakura answered simply. 

"Sakura, the mission can take over a month to do which means..." Ino motioned Sakura to continue for her. 

"...I'll be home alone." Sakura said. 

"Don't worry Sakura chan!! I, Uzumaki Naruto, will be your savior!!!!" Naruto yelled happily. 

"Great, and how can you save me if your always behind me?" Sakura asked. 

"It might be a good idea if Sakura didn't sleep at her house." Ino said. 

"No, it'd be dangerous for the people's home i'm sleeping over at." Sakura said. 

"That means we'll sleep over at Sakura's house. Chances are, the guy will come again." Sasuke said. 

"Yosh! I'll round up some people, too bad most of them we'll have to be guys though.." Ino said. 

"What?! Why?!" Sakura asked. 

"Sad to say, the strongest geninns here are guys. Don't worry, Hinata, Ten Ten and me will be there too!!!" Ino said doing a Peace sign. 

"Hell yeah!! Sleep over at Sakura's!!!" Naruto yelled. 

=======

koko chan: hmmm, i now doubt this will ne a ItachiXsakura, o well, give me some ideas pplz!! T_T 


	4. hinting

**koko chan: thank you sooooo much to the pplz who read the author's notes and give me suggestions. ^_^_^_^_^_^ **

s: ITACHIxSAKURA!!! 

a: eheh, it might be a litto hard to do this, but i will go on!! woot woot. 

s: love triangle/square 

a: oOooOooOOooo, i got this one a LOT. hehe, if i do get to do this, i have no idea who i'll pair sakura with XD 

s: Itachi kidnap sakura 

a: hehheheheheehehehehe 

s: neji vs. itachi 

a: i had no idea if this was for romance or not XD gomen ne. 

s: orochimaruXsakura..!! 

a: yeah, there are a lot of evidence that it's orochimaru, but some that's it's itachi. hehe. 

koko chan: yeah, so anywho, on with the fic!! bwhahahahahahaha 

===== 

Sakura pa ced around her house. At six 'o clock her "lovely" guests would arrive. She wanted them to arrive sooner though, she just couldn't take the fact that she was alone. 

Doorbell. Must be Ino, she said she would come early. Sakura raced towards the door opening up, she met eye to eye with... 

..naruto and sasuke... 

Sakura flew back and yelled, "What do you think your doing standing that close?!?!?!" 

Naruto snapped his fingers and did his usuall laugh. "Hehe, another inch I could've kissed Sakura chan!!!!" 

Sakura's viens were possible on her head as she started to chase Naruto around the house. Sasuke took this chance and stepped into the sweet scented house. Sasuke looked around everything was so..warm. 

Naruto stopped running and lifted his nose in the air. "Hey, this room smells nice!!!!" Naruto ran into the room and jumped on the bed. Taking the sweet smell into his nose. 

"Yeah, that's called popuri. It says it helps you sleep better." Sakura said sitting on the bed. Naruto was just getting harder and harder to chase. 

Sasuke walked into the room, also noticing the smell. "Whose room is this?" Sasuke asked over to Sakura. 

"Hm? Oh, it's mine! Sorry, it's such a mess right now. I was only expecting Ino to come early so..." Sakura thoguht then noticed Sasuke looking at the pot of popuri. 

"You have trouble sleeping?" Sasuke asked. 

"...yeah.." Sakura mumbled. 

Naruto's ears perked up then he asked, "Hey, how does Sasuke know that???" 

"Popuri is said to help you sleep if you put it by your pillow." Sakura said cheerfully. 

"Relly? That's why this room smells so nice!!!!" Naruto snuggled on the bed and said, "I'm in Sakura chan's room!!!" 

"..Naruto, you should really get off the bed now." Sasuke said to Naruto. 

Naruto snuggled deeper into the sheets. "Why should I?" 

Sasuke looked over to Sakura, who had that death glare in her eyes. Sighing Sasuke wlked out the door. "Suit yourself." 

Sasuke walked down the stairs as he can hear the "Naruto! Your ruining the sheets!" or "Gomen nasai Sakura chaaaan!!!!" He smirked, when will Naruto learn? He stopped in the middle of the stairway as he saw Ten Ten, Lee, and Neji in the living room. 

"The door was opened so we let ourselves in." Ten Ten said noticing the glance from Sasuke. 

Lee was busy jumping around happily as he new he was in Sakura's house. Neji sat on the sofa with his eyes closed thinking, what am I doing here again? Ten Ten kept warning Lee to sit down. All was loud except for when Sakura came down the stairs. 

"Oh, uhm, hi." Sakura said sweatdropping at the scene in front of her. Behind her came the bruised Naruto. After trying to calm everyone down, Sakura did a deep sigh and went to call Ino. 

Picking up the phone in her kitchen, Sakura quickly dialed Ino's cell. 

_phone_ 

Ino: hello? 

Sakura: Ino! Where are you?! 

Ino: Aa, sorry Sakura, Uhm, Shikamru is too freaking lazy, Choji is eating his heart out, and like, we're lost. 

Sakura: what?! How?! 

Ino: well you see, we decided it would be faster to take the subway, but _kiba_ .:hears whack in the background:. forgot which station we had to go to, so we're lost. 

Sakura: ..Ino... 

Ino: No worrie, Kiba and Akamaru are trying to track your house with their noses, we'll be there in about an hour or so. Ja ne!!! .:Hangs up:. 

Sakura: Ino? Ino!? Ergh!! .:hangs up:. 

_end_ 

Sakura slammed the phone down. Then she made her way over to the living room, where Neji and Sasuke were trying very hard to hold back Ten Ten as she was trying to "kill" Naruto. Naruto, who was hiding behind Lee. 

"...do I really want to know?" Sakura asked the group. 

"That freak over there said taht my hairstyle looked like dumplings!!!" Ten Ten yelled. 

"Well it does!!! I mean, look at those!! Who wears buns on their heads nowadays?!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Ten Ten's head. 

"You guys..." Sakura moaned. 

Naruto started to taunt Ten Ten as she was still being held back by Sasuke and Neji. Lee was trying to calm Ten Ten down, but alas, it had no effect[alright, time to get to the drama...]. Sakura rolled her eyes and went upstairs for some pillows and blankets...then, the lights went out. 

_downstairs_ 

[note: you won't know whose talking, but you can probably guess] 

"Gyaa!!! Oh my god!! What the freak happened?!?!?" 

"The lights went out." 

"I know that!!" 

"Then why'd you ask?" 

"Shut up! Where's Sakura?!" 

"...." 

"Oh crap." 

"Neji! Use Byakugan and search!!!" 

"My eyes don't have light vision you freak!" 

"Where's Kiba when you need him?" 

"Here." 

"Kyaa!!! Where'd you come from?" 

"I went ahead, Ino and them should be here in about half and hour, Akamaru's with them." 

"Blah Blah! Find Sakura chan!!!!" 

"Fine!!!" 

"Wait, I'll come with you." 

"Me too." 

"I wanna go toooo!!!" 

"No! If too many people come it'll only make things worst!!!" 

"Okay! We ready yet?!" 

"Yeah." 

"Whatever." 

"Everyone! Hold hands!!!" 

"No way!!!" 

_Sakura_ 

Sakura throat went dry, here she was, in hallway, with nothing but blankets and pillows, in the dark. Sakura's mind raced as she tried to think of what to do. She could hear the scractching noises coming from the windows, the wind screamiong in her ear. She thought she could see shadows moving, haunting her. Sakura looked around and just couldn't take it, she just dropped all the blankets and pillows and was on the verge of fainting. Falling back a little she felt something catch her, hug her. Sakura looked up to the stranger who had to sharigan eyes that glistened in the darkness. 

"..Sasuke kun?" But she knew, she knew it wasn't Sasuke at all. 

====== 

**Koko chan: hahaha, this is turning out to be hurmor XD hehe, anywho, ppl are wondering about the first and second chappie **

q: the first chapter has to dialouge, the second had no descriptopns 

a: i have my reasons, see if you can find the diffrences betweeen Sakura's encounter with Sasuke and her dialouge with everyonelse, you'll catch it. ^_~ 

q: the stranger is obvious, why would she think it's Sasuke? 

a: Sasuke has sharigan eyes too. 

koko chan: this question might come after this chappie... 


	5. talking

**koko chan: yeah, i have exactll,y NO idea what to do for this fic XD haha i'm trying the best i can to do it an itachiXsakura fic.....but besides that, i know how everything will go. ^-^ **

dun own naruto, no da! 

===== 

_

I'm going under, 

_

drowning in you. 

i'm falling forever, 

i've got to break through, 

i'm going under.... 

-evanessance 

Sakura felt the grip tighten on her. She could feel the soft breathing behind her, in truth, she wasn't all that scared. Sakura felt safe, she felt like everything might be okay after all. Her breath calmed down a little as the person let go of her a little, but still held on. 

"Don't be so scared, it's only a blackout." Sakura listened to the stranger talk. 

"It's not that, it's who i'm with.." Sakura mumbled. 

She heard the person chuckle a little, then hearing his voice talk again, "If I tell you, you wouldn't want to stay in my arms." 

Sakura's eyes widened. She started to sense fear over coming her now. Everything was so dark, and she was alone. Of course, she couldn't see whose hands she was in. The person[yeah, we know who he is, but bear w/ me] started to sense fear in Sakura and started to just to hug even more. 

"Don't worry, "He whispered softly to her. His voice going against her ear. "I won't hurt you, just stay like this for a little longer, and then." 

"What?" Sakura asked the stranger. 

"..nothing." 

_kiba and the two other pplz_ 

"...this is a long stairway..." 

"Ergh..what did I do to deserve this?" 

"...." 

"Hey..I think I can smell Sakura!!!" 

"Where is she?" 

"She should be up the stairs into the hallway.." 

"Descriptive aren't we?" 

"..." 

"Hey, Sasuke? You alright?" 

"Neji, you and Kiba stay here." 

"hm?" 

"He's nearby..I can sense him!" 

"Sasuke, wait! Crap, Kiba, come on!!" 

"Don't make it seem like your the leader!!" 

_Sakura_ 

"...hey." Sakura asked to her stranger. She wanted to know something about the guy, it was extremely uncomfortable being in the dark with someone you know, and their quiet. 

"Hm?" Sakura heard the muffled reply. 

"Just how, did you get to my house? How do you know where I live?" Sakura questioned. 

She felt the girp tighten a little around her. "Because I know everyhting about you Sakura." 

"But...why?" 

"You can say I'm very fond of you. I only intened to watch someone else train, then you came. At first I thought you were pathetic, but then..." 

Sakura fel the awkward silence, and mentally begged he kept talking. Thankfully, she heard him continue on. 

"I felt myself watching you more and more. I decided to make my move, then I realized, that this "obsession" was getting in the way of my training." 

"..you sound just like a person I know." 

"Hm? Really." 

"Yeah, he's a guy that just wants to train, so he blocks out all emotions. So that noone can get to him." Sakura cried under her breath. Not noticing the watchful gaze from the stranger. 

"That's just the way we are..." 

"Way we are....?" 

"Us last survivors of the Uchiha Clan.." 

Sakura suddenly gaped and tried to break free now. She was scared, really scared. Sakura thoguht only Sasuke was the only survivor. Was he lying? No, she did hear him mention something, but if that's true. This guy killed the Uchiha Clan. The grip on Sakura only strengthened, as Sakura struggled to get free. 

"I won't hurt you, please, I promise that." The person said to her, trying to calm her down. 

Sakura soon found the guts to relax a little. Still, she could feel fear building inside of her. "B-but, were you also the person who murdered those people?" 

"If I keep talking to you, you'll only run away from me." 

"..just..who are you then?" 

"Uchiha, Itachi." 

_naruto Ten Ten Lee_ 

"Eh?" Naruto looked up from the couch he was standing on, yes, standing on. He looked up at the flickering light. 

"Hey, the lights are coming back on!!!" Ten Ten exclaimed, still clinging onto the lamp she was going to use to kill Naruto after the hair incident. 

"..is Sakura san alright?" Lee asked himself. 

"No worries, she has Neji and Sasuke coming after her. Oh yeah, and dog boy." Naruto said then he plopped himself on the couch. All three of them looked to the cieling and watched as the lights went back on. 

_sakura_ 

"The lights! The're back on!!!" Sakura excalimed she quickly jumped up and happily jumped around. 

Itachi stared at her for a little while, then decided to make his esacpe. He felt a little tug at his shirt, looking down he saw Sakura. 

"u..uhm, are you leaving?" Sakura mumbled. 

"Heh, I have no choice now do I?" Itachi was about to make his way out of the window when a shuriken hit nest to his hand. 

Sakura and Itachi immediately looked back and saw... 

Sasuke kun!" Sakura said joyfully. 

"Sakura! Get over here!!" Sasuke called to her. 

"Hm? Why?" Sakura asked. 

"Sasuke you idiot! Don't go running off!!" Kiba yelled. He and Neji quickly ran over to Sasuke. After seeing Itachi, Neji took out a kunai. 

"Dear little brother, I have no time to play with you today." Itachi taunted over to Sasuke. 

"Sakura! I said get over here!" Sasuke yelled again. 

"..but.." Sakura looked over to Itachi who just gave a slight smile before climbing back inside. 

"Fine, you have five minutes." Itachi said to Sasuke. 

Sasuke closed his eyes and then activated Sharigan, Neji did the same, only he summoned Byakugan. All three were getting ready to fight. Kiba quickly ran over to Sakura and stood in front of her. Then taking her hand and pulling her away from Itachi. 

"Keh, this battle will be intresting now." Kiba said. 

"Hey! But, why do they have to fight? And why in my house?!" Sakura called to Kiba. 

"Geez, I'm right here you know." Kiba said while rubbing his ears. "Anyways, this is a battle of this years number one rookie, last year's number one rookie, and probably some year's number one rookie." 

"That means.." 

"It's going to be an intense battle, we better get Naruto and them and head out." Kiba grabbed Sakura's wrists and ran downstairs with arguing Sakura. While he ran he yelled over to Sasuke and Neji, "Just don't ruin the house! I don't wanna be the one in charge of the money!!" 

"Give us five minutes." Sasuke said. 

"I thought you'd known better Sasuke, never underestimate your enemy." Itachi called. 

"But..what's going on?" Sakura asked herself. 

"Neji! I don't want your help!" Sasuke yelled. 

"Shut up, I'm not here for you, look outside." Neji said. 

Sasuke took a glance outside the window and saw, Ino, Chouji, Shikamru, Shinno and Hinata waiting, and just talking there. 

"I see, you want to protect Hinata?" Sasuke asked. 

"It's the Hyuga Branch's duty." Neji simply said. 

"Fine, but don't get in my way!" 

..and they were off.... 

**===== **

koko chan: .:sigh:. this was a hard chapter to write @.@ 


End file.
